Por siempre
by SakataNami
Summary: Kagura era la luz que Gintoki gustaba de admirar cada día, y la que Sougo contemplaba cada noche. Advertencia: Muerte de personaje.


**Disclaimer: Gintama y sus respectivos personajes pertenecen a Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **Por Siempre**

 _ **Año Nuevo.**_

Kagura solía ser la estrella ese día, la alegría que desprendía se podía notar a lenguas de distancias. Y ni siquiera el Capitán de la primera división era capaz de hacerla rabiar en esas noches de fiesta.

 _Tan resplandeciente, como solo ella podía serlo._

Con su vestido blanco de tirantes, daba vueltas en el centro de la pista de baile acompañada de Shinpachi. Tatsuma y una muy ebria Tsukuyo no tardaron en unírseles. Gintoki prefirió ser de observador, y aunque la compañía del Vice-Comandante del Shinsengumi era poco usual, no se quejó. Sougo era quien más disfrutaba la fiesta de año nuevo que había organizado la princesa Soyo en el castillo.

No le tomo mucho esfuerzo apartar a la China de las gafas humanas, y debía admitir que bailar con ella ―oportunidad que no pasaría por alto para pisarle los pies― era de lo más gratificante.

Como era de esperarse esa noche, Kagura no perdió tiempo en regalarle palabras _endulzadas_ como solo ella podía hacerlo, y el Capitán de cabellos castaños los habría contestado gustoso, de no haber notado que algo no andaba del todo bien con la Yato.

Gintoki fue el primero en reaccionar ante el grito. Y las lágrimas de Otae no tardaron en hacerse notar.

* * *

 **13 de Febrero.**

Ante todo armamento de chantaje, Gintoki no había accedido ni un poco en dejar a Kagura salir del cuarto. Shinpachi era diferente, una simple amenaza siempre bastaba con él, pero para su mala suerte, su amigo no se encontraba en la Yorozuya.

－Cierra los ojos y duerme－aconsejo Gintoki, con los brazos cruzados y recostado en el marco de la puerta de su habitación.

－Acabo de despertar Gin-chan－protesto Kagura con irritación－No tengo sueño.

－Entonces tenlo.

－¡Estas bromeando! －gruño, lanzándole la almohada en el rostro. La expresión del mayor se suavizo.

－Puedes mirar la tele entonces－resoplo con resignación－Pero solo unos minutos.

－Está bien－se levantó apresurada, y en cuanto paso por su lado lo escucho murmurar.

－Si te siente mal…

－Ya lo sé, no necesitas repetírmelo－rezongo, recostándose en el sofá.

 _Era terriblemente doloroso, ver apagarse la luz frente a sus ojos._

* * *

 **22 de Marzo.**

Ese día, el siguiente, y el próximo a ese no fue diferente. Porque la salud de Kagura no hacía más que empeorar, y la seriedad de la situacion lo descubrió cuando, con pasos sigilosos, había pillado por sorpresa a Shinpachi sollozando en la cocina.

La Yato no dijo nada después de eso, pero el miedo que hasta el momento no lo había sentido, comenzó a consumirla.

 _Sabia como actuar de día, y como reprimir el llanto de noche._

* * *

 **4 de Abril.**

Lo inevitable finalmente había ocurrido, y a pesar de las protestas de Kagura, fue internada a la fuerza en el hospital. El Shinsengumi se había ofrecido a pagar los gastos, por lo que aguantar las visitas de Sougo, no era algo que la Yato podía rehusar.

Sus ojos no reflejaban preocupación, era miedo lo que revelaba la mirada del Capitán cada vez que la miraba.

 _Descubrió que hasta el más sádico de los sádicos tenía corazón._

* * *

 **20 de Mayo.**

La habitación de Kagura no tardo en llenarse de todo tipo de flores. Desde margaritas por parte de Otose, hasta simples yuyos por parte de Madao. Y aunque tuviera la intención de arrojarlas por el retrete, Gintoki le había aconsejado que lo hiciera por la ventana.

 _No quería verlas marchitarse, justo como todos la veían a ella._

* * *

 **14 de Junio.**

Kagura sabía que lo dicho por Gintoki, con respecto a un último chequeo médico era una total mentira, porque de serlo, ellos no estarían sentados en la terraza del hospital en ese momento.

－¿Se lo dirás?

－¿No es mejor así Gin-chan?

－Creo que tiene derecho a saberlo－Gintoki hizo una pausa antes de proseguir－Kagura ¿No crees que es mejor que te quedes en el hospital? －ante el comentario, la Yato ya no pudo impedir que la macabra realidad del presente irrumpiera en sus pensamientos.

－Mami murió postrada a la cama－soltó de repente－No dejare que eso me suceda.

－¿Qué piensas hacer?

－Se lo diré－vacilo un instante－Gin-chan－tuvo que morderse el labio para no llorar. Y Gintoki solo pudo abrazarla cuando ella intento hacerlo.

－Todo estará bien－le susurro－Te lo prometo.

 _Aunque fuera una última vez, quería ver a su hermano sin importar que._

* * *

 **17 de Julio.**

El levanto una mano, y se la instalo debajo del mentón. Con los ojos entrecerrados, le giro apenas la cara hacia la derecha, después hacia la izquierda, inspeccionándosela, y ella sencillamente dejo que lo hiciera. Espero a que él le dijera: "¿Cómo te siente? O ¿Cómo lo estás llevando?" en cambio dejo caer la mano y se quedó allí parado, y con su voz grave teñida con cierto tono de ofensa.

－Hace años que no te veo, ¿No vas a preguntar como estoy, Imouto? －le dijo.

Los ojos de Kagura se abrieron de incredulidad, y la conmoción rasgo en ella una respuesta olvidada. Kagura se echó a reír. Entendió los brazos hacia él, pero su risa se disolvió con la misma rapidez con la que había estallado, dejándole un impulso repentino e imperioso de llorar.

Reprimió con fuerzas ese impulso y se obligó a seguir sonriendo.

－Lo siento－dijo, divertida.

Él se echó a reír, la abrazo y apoyo la mandíbula en la coronilla de Kagura.

－Tengo hambre－un gesto aburrid cincelaba sus facciones－Tal vez Samurai-san pueda…

－No te molestes－le interrumpió－Es de estas billeteras que están vacías, sin importar cuantas veces las abras.

 _La siempre presente sonrisa de su hermano se había desvanecido junto con él esa misma noche._

* * *

 **12 de Agosto.**

－¿Cómo te sientes?

－Mucho mejor－hizo un gesto de fatiga, mientras se sentaba en la cama－¿Dónde esta Shinpachi?

－Debe estar en la Yorozuya－aseguro－Traeré al doctor, no te vayas a levantar.

Cuando los pasos de Gintoki se dejaron de escuchar, Kagura se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y se dispuso a ponerse sus largas botas.

－El Danna se va a enojar, China－aunque lo había sentido entrar al cuarto, no le dio importancia.

－Se enojara de todos modos－le dijo, haciendo clara referencia a su presencia.

Sougo se posiciono delante de la puerta, dando a entender que no la dejaría pasar.

－Mejor esperemos a que el Danna regrese.

－¿Acaso tengo otra opción? －esa pregunta le resulto muy divertida al capitán.

 _No necesitaba ver el reloj de pared para saber la hora, Sougo se tomaba muy enserio su papel de enfermero._

* * *

 **8 de Septiembre.**

Cuando el doctor había anunciado que la Yato no pasaría de la noche. No fue sorpresa para Hijikata enterarse que fue el mismísimo doctor quien no lo contaba esa noche. Sougo era impulsivo, tanto o aún más que Gintoki. Era algo que ninguno de ambos sádicos aceptaría. El que Kagura los dejase sin haberse decidido.

 _Su preludio de amor era demandar el amor de la China, tanto Gintoki como Okita lo sabían._

* * *

 **5 de Octubre.**

Cuando los medicamentos comenzaron a hacer efecto, el temor de que fuera un sueño le erizaba la piel a más de uno de sus amigos, y Shinpachi fue el único que lloro a mares ese día. La sonrisa de Kagura fue el _sake_ de los hombres, y la risa cantarina la melodía de paz para las mujeres.

 _No había caras tristes, solo sonrisas resplandecientes._

* * *

 **3 de Noviembre.**

Como todas las mañanas, Shinpachi se había encargado de la limpieza de su propia casa y la del Yorozuya. Gintoki no se encontraba, el cumpleaños de Kagura requería bastantes esfuerzos, y a él le había tocado el hacerse del tiempo. Solo debía persuadir a la Yato de no bajar e ir al _Snack Otose._ Su consuelo, al menos no sería el único en sufrir costillas rotas. Yamazaki había padecido el mismo destino que él.

¿Qué tan difícil era convencer a Kagura de no bajar las escaleras?

La sorpresa esa tarde golpeo a más de uno, Kagura no lo había visto venir, ahora ya no podría verlo jamás.

 _Gintoki seria sus ojos y Sougo su fuerza de voluntad._

* * *

 **27 de Diciembre.**

Mientras que de un brazo era sujetada por Hijikata, del otro brazo lo era por Kondo. El miedo la había enardecido y los que aun mantenían la compostura decidieron actuar. No podían culparla. Sufrir de ceguera y estar rodeados de desconocidos no era precisamente agradable.

 _Ella los había olvidado, y a más de uno había lastimado._

* * *

 **9 de Enero.**

Era difícil para Kagura comprender porque razón la voz que la despertaba en las mañanas era tranquilizadora, y el de las noches tan despreocupada.

－Kagura, ya es hora de despertar.

 _No querían ser olvidados._

－China, ya es hora de dormir.

* * *

 **16 de Febrero.**

－Esto no es justo, ¡Esto simplemente no es justo!

Era algo que siempre escuchaba, los sollozos ahogados de una mujer en las noches. Gintoki le había mencionado que era la hermana de Shinpachi quien lloraba todo el tiempo. Y aunque había tenido la necesidad de agregar "Tú también lloras todo el tiempo" se obligó a callar.

No quería que Gintoki supiera que fingía dormir para escucharlo hablar de cómo ella solía sacarlos de sus casillas.

 _Deseaba con todos sus fuerzas poder recordarlo._

* * *

 **18 de Marzo.**

Kagura sabía que el hombre de voz despreocupada, gustaba de llevarle por los senderos más rocosos con la intención de hacerle caer. Después de todo Sougo nunca había sido benevolente con ella, y no lo seria ahora.

 _Era la China después de todo._

* * *

 **4 de Abril.**

Una mañana fría, de esas que te quitan la fuerza para levantarte de la cama. Gintoki había insistido en dar un paseo, Sougo había recurrido al chantaje para hacerlo, y Katsura le había prometido un puesto importante en el Jouishishi. Aunque ninguno había dado resultado, porque la respuesta seguía siendo la misma.

－No quiero－le dijo, hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

El argumento de que la cama la retenía en un abrazo calentito era afirmado por Zura, de lo más ridículo para Sougo, y bastante divertido para Gintoki. A punto estuvieron de darse por vencidos, de no ser porque vieron a su salvador traspasar la puerta de la habitación.

－Ya estas lista－los tres hombres fruncieron el ceño al verla levantarse sin rechistar.

 _Ese hombre, era el único que podía con ella._

* * *

 **6 de Mayo.**

Las posibilidades de pasar junto a Kagura el próximo año eran nulas, Sougo lo sabía, y al tanto de eso Gintoki y el procuraban en lo máximo permanecer cerca de ella.

La visita del hermano de Kagura fue sorpresiva para todos en ese día, y aunque la Yato no lo recordaba, lloro toda la noche al enterarse de que se había ido.

 _No quería ver a su hermana marcharse antes que él, era difícil saber que moriría y no ser él quien lo produciría._

* * *

Me llego la inspiración y esto es lo que salio. Se que aun no he actualizado lo prometido, pero seguro que en algún momento lo haré.

¡Saludos!


End file.
